Entendiendonos
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Shikamaru ha tenido una fuerte pelea con Temari y ella, embarazada, lo ha dejado, todo porque él no entiende que es lo que quiere, talvez una platica con Ino lo haga entender. One-shot


Un chico de 23 años permanecia sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol, en sus labios un cigarro ya acabado, que seria el ultimo que fumaria, despues de todo, tenia que dejarlo por la salud de su "familia", bueno, eso seria si aun tubiera una.

Arrojo el cigarro apagado hacia un lado y con paso lento llego a departamento, entro a su habitacion y miro el armario habierto, con la mitad vacio, los cajones del tocador igualmete vacios, suspiro, resignado por fuera, pero profundamente entristecido por dentro. Aun recordaba la pelea, inicio como una tonteria, pero termino terriblemente mal.

**Flash Back**

-Estas loca mujer! Quien te entiende! Si me pongo celoso y lo demuestro me gritas que no confio en ti! y si no te digo nada lloras y dices que es porque no te quiero! y yo simpre termino fallando!

-Eres un machista! ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiero!

-Exactamente! no se que quieres!

-Lo ves! no me conoces en lo absoluto!- La joven comenzo a llorar

-Temari, no llores- dijo arrepentido, sus peleas siempre eran fuertes, pero siempre terminaban con un "Te amo" y todo se arreglaba, pero cuando ella lloraba, cuando dejaba su duro caparazon de muejer fuerte a un lado y se mostraba dulce y sencible como en realidad era, a él se le encogia el corazon.

-No lo entiendes Shikamaru, porque no entiendes que es lo que quiero? tan mala novia soy?

Shikamaru la miro sorprendido, en verdad que no era mala novia, sin duda era la mejor que haya tenido o llegase a tener, y la amaba mucho.

-Temari, mira, no llores, se que estas mal, pero es por el embarazo, ya veras que cuando esto acabe todo sera mejor.

Error, grave error, jamas menciones a una mujer embarazada que sus cambios de humor son debido al embarazo.

-El embarazo!? con eso lo arreglas todo!- grito encolerizada. Shikamaru retrocedio asustado, habia abierto la boca de más, ahora solo quedaba intentar repararlo.

-Bueno, es normal tus cambios de humor, ten en cuenta que el embarazo ya esta desarrollado.

-Que estas queriendo decir!? Que estoy gorda! es eso!?

-No mujer, no, yo no jamas dije eso, estas confundiendo.

-Ah! aparte de gorda estoy loca!

-Yo no te dije nada, deja de confundir, solo dije que este embarazo ya es algo obio.

-De nuevo me dices gorda!

-No mujer, lo digo por tu humor, no porque estes gorda.- Yera verdad, pese al embarazo de 4 meses, a Temari no se le notaba en lo mas minimo, ella seguia cun su esbelta figura, y si no te decian que estaba embarazada, uno jamas se daria cuenta

-Dime la verdad! Cres que estoy gorda?

-No, no estas gorda, tu sigues siendo delgada.

-Ah! ahora soy animica!

-Que yo no he dicho nada!- Shikamaru volvio a enojarce

-Me estas insultando!

-Esta bien! eso quieres!? pues esta bien! si has engordado!

Temari se quedo callada, con los ojos vidriosos, y comenzo a llorar, Shikamaru jamas le habia hablado tan feo, el miro lo que habia echo y se sintio culpable, primero por la mentira qu acababa de decir y luego por como ella lo miraba, parecia tan triste...tan desilucionada.

-Temari, yo...

-Bien!- Temari lo interrumpio llorando- Si te hace mas feliz, me voy! que te consigas a alguien que te guste y de a luz a tu hijo! Me voy a Suna con mis hermanos!

**Fin Flas Back**

Si cerraba la puerta podia ver a Temari entrando al cuarto mientras lloraba , comenzando a hacer las maletas, se veia a si mismo caminar tras ella, pero antes de llegar a entrar ella le cerraba la puerta en la cara, pidio, imploro e incluso suplico perdon, pero ella o repondia, solo se oia su llando, retumbandole en los oidos y dejandole marca en su corazo. Recoro cuando ella salio con sus maletas y el la tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera, pero ella solo lo volteo a ver con los ojos cargados de dolor, "_Esto se acabo" _dijo ella, _"Cuando quieras podras visitar a tu hijo, yo no lo impedire", _Shikamaru la solto con eso, esque acaso ella se creia que solo le importaba porque daria a luz a su hijo? Si el la amaba! a ella! con todo lo que eso implica! Pero el no podia retenerla y tenerla a su lado contra su volundad.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su miseria, abrio y vio a Ino de pie sonriente, esta entro sin preguntar y omenzo a dar vueltas por la sala felizmente.

-Shika! a que no sabes que! Chouji y yo acbamos de ir al medico y estoy embarazada! Aun no me lo creo! nos casamos hace un mes y ya vamos a tener un bebé!, Choji queria deciertelo en persona, pero lo han mandado a una mision, sabes la alegria que es que te digan que vas a ser padre!? bueno, no, no lo sabes, jaja que tonta.

-Si lo se- contesto él, undiendoce en un sillon.

-A que te refieres?- se sento a su lado, él suspiro

-Temari esta embarazada- A Ino no se le pudieron salir mas los ojos

-Felicidades!!- chillo entusiasmada- Ahora las dos podremos ir de compras para los bebes o las bebes, quien sabe.

-Los- aclaro él,- Es un niño.

-Ja! y tu que querias un niña!- se burlo ella, pero a Shimamaru no le importaba, fuece niño o niña, con Temari era feliz- Espera- se quedo pensativa- No es muy pronto para que ya sepan el sexo?

-Tiene cuatro meses

-Dios! no se le nota!- grito feliz

-Lo se- Ino se le quedo viendo, en sus ojos se reflejaba en hombre mas miresable del munto, era como si su alma le hubiera sido arrancada.

-Te pasa algo?

-Temari se fue.

-Como dices?

-Tubimos un tonta pelea y se fue a Suna.

Ino se paro de golpe- Y que haces aqui!? Ve a buscarla!

-No, dijo que se habia terminado- Ino se volvia a sentar.

-Y tu quieres terminar?

-No- susurro- La amo, no quiero que se aleje de mi, pero...

-Pero...?

-Pero no puedo comprenderla, no se que es lo que quiere, se merece a alguien mejor que le de lo que se merece y mas.

-Ay Shikamaru, no puedo creer que tu enorme cerebro no lo sepa, incluso yo se que le pasa.

-Tu sabes?- Shikamaru la tomo de las manos esperanzado- Dimelo porfavor

-Shika- comenzo calidamete como uan madre- No has pensado que Temari queira algo mas serio que esto?

-A que te refierres? vivimos juntos desde hace 5 y somos novios desde que cumpli los 16.

-Si, y de eso ya hace años, por dios! tienen 7 años siendo solo novios!

-Y que quieres que haga?- la solto de las manos denuevo triste- que haceptara mudarnos juntos es lo mas que logre.

-Estas diciendo que no te quieres casar?

-Yo!? no! si es lo que mas ansio! bueno, eso y que nasca el bebé, pero ella es la que no se quiere casar, dice que no cre en el matrimonio.

-Es comprensible.

-Porque?

-Shikamaru, la mayoria de las personas se basan en matrimonios cercanos a ellas, ten en cuenta que el matrimonio de sus padres no fue muy bueno, es logico que tenga miedo y diga que no se quiere casar para si no salir lastimada, y mas su hijo.

-Que tiene que ver el niño?

-Sabes bien que fue lo que paso cunado su madre se embarazo de el kazekage.

-Y? yo no vay a hacerle nada al niño ni a ella!

-No es eso lo que teme, sabe que no les haras daño, pero si tiene miedo de que, al igual que su padre, no quieras al bebé.

-Estas loca! claro que quiero al bebé, es mi hijo joder.- se paro deprisa

-La sangre no es suficiete razon para querer un bebé.

-Pero lo amo! al él y a ella! son lo que mas preciado para mi!

-Y se lo has dicho?

-...No

-Porque?

-Ya te lo dije, ella dice que no cre en el matrimonio, no quiero que se asuste y la pierda...aunque de todas formas ya la perdi.

-Aun no, todavia puedes recuperarla, a ella y tu hijo.

-No estoy seguro.

-Shikamaru, dime la verdad, que hiciste cuando te dijo que estaba embarazada? no te habras austado o si?

-...

-Shikamaru!

-Que esperabas? no estaba en nuestros planes de momento formar una familia. Pero una cosa muy diferente es no esperarlo, y otra no quererlo, a mi me encanto la idea.

-Y se lo dijiste?

-...

-Seras idiota, anda, ve a buscarla, si te das prisa, la alcanzaras para el anochecer.- Ino sonrio y Shikamaru salio corriendo.

* * *

No te preocupes- Temari acaricaba su vientre con dulzura- Papi y Mami solo tuvieron una pelea, pero tu no tienes la culpa, te seguimos queriendo, y tienes dos tios que cuando se enteres de ti se pondras muy felices, uno gritara como loco y otro intentara matar a tu pade- Temari rio al imginarce a Gaara y Kankuro con cara de locos sadicos persiguiendo a Shikamaru, uno por embarazarla (Kankuro) y el otro por terminar la relacion (Gaara)- Pero no tengas miedo, no le haran nada, tu padre es un hombre fuerte, te eh dicho que es capitan ANBU? no? pues lo es, es un exlente ninja, te vendra a vicitar, ya lo veras, es algo flojo, por no decir mucho, y no le gustara viajar por tres 3 dias para ir a la arena, pero veras que cuando te vea, se le olvidara todo, es muy dulce y cariñoso, ya veras que te va a amar mucho.

-Ya lo hago

Temari se levanto del futon donde estaba recostada y dirigio la mirada a la entrada de la tienda de acampar, encontrando a la persona que mas queria ver, aunque no lo queria cerca.

-Que haces aqui?

-Deberias poner mas trampas, fue muy facil encontrarlas.

-Solo las puse para los animales, no esperaba verte- se sento con cuidado y Shikamaru entro a la tienda cerrandola tras de si.

-Aun asi, pudo venir un ladron o algo, estas embarazada, debes cuidarte mas.

-El bebé- susrurro y se llevo la mano al vientre.

-Temari yo...yo si quiero al bebé, talvez no te lo demuestre pero si lo quiero.

-Lo se

-Entonce que pasa?

-Habeces siento que solo me quieres por el niño, que es la unica razon por la que estas a mi lado.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Si lo es, desde niño dijiste que querias hijos, pero alguien como yo jams estuvo en tus planes.

-Eso es cierto...queria una chica normal- Temari bajo la mirada afligida- ...Pero termine amando a la mujer mas valiosa

-Shikamaru...

-Te amo Temari, no te lo dije antes para no asustarte, pero te amo, si no estubieras embarazada te querria igual, aun si no tuvieramos hijos el estar a tu lado me basta, no estoy contigo por que vayas a dar un hijo, si no por ti, porque Te amo como eres, y no cambiaria nada, lamento haber dicho tantas estupideces, pero...

Shikamaru no pudo terminar de hablar porque Temari se lanzo a sus brazos callandolo con un beso al que correspondio gustoso, poco a poco se fueron recostando en el futon pero jamas se separaron.

-Temari- susurra contra sus labios- Te casarias conmigo?- Se separa unos centimetros para verla a la cara, y ella lo ve, y sabe que tiene miedo, miedo de su respuesta...del rechazo...pero ella tambien tiene miedo, de que despues de un tiempo el piense que fue un error...y el lo sabe- No tengas miedo, yo jamas te voy a dejar, nunca dejare que nada te haga daño, ni a ti ni al bebé, y te prometo que hare lo que sea para que simpre seas feliz, no soy el hombre perfecto, pero si el que mas te ama- Temari lloro - Aceptas?.

-Si!- se lanzo a sus labios, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que en ese momento sentia.

Un beso, solo eso basto para hacerlos entender que nunca nada volveria a separarlos, que simpre se amarian, que importaba si un mes despues Kankuro intentaba acesinar a Shikamaru por embarazar a su "hermanita" o si Gaara lo amenazaba de muerte si le hacia daño, tampoco importo cuando a la Hokage casi le da un infarto, o que todos sus amigos no dejaran de sonreirles como diciendo " Lo sabia" ni siquiera importo cuando la madre de Shikamaru se desmayo (aunque despues los felicitara). Solo importo que aprendieron a entenderce el uno al otro, sin decesitad de palabras lograban decirce secretos que otros jamas sabrian, solo importo cuanto se amaban.


End file.
